The Skies Between
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "With a deep breath she ran her fingers through her hair, displacing the inky black curls wondering if anything but a first date that could signify the start."


This is just a little 'post GSR' story- since it'd be nice to see our Sara happy again!

Hope you enjoy it- please review- let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**The Skies Between**

Sara stood looking in the floor length mirror; the deep red satin of her dress clinging to her curves, the feet pressed firmly against the carpet as her hands nervously pulled up the neckline as it dipped past the curves of her breasts. She had brought the dress on a whim, a few weeks ago in the hope that retail therapy would take her mind off the things that were happening. It seemed strange to her that life could crumble after all of this time. She had known it would be inevitable. Long distance never worked; she and Grissom had fooled themselves into thinking they were different to any of the other couples that had befallen the same fate.

Reminders of her old life remained everywhere in her house, in her car, at work and the gold band that remained on her left hand. Despite all of the want to take it off, to remove Grissom's things and the photo of him in her sun visor her heart would skip a reluctant beat stopping her. On the nights alone she would find herself wondering if they could fix this. But that was the loneliness talking, or the red wine, or sound of the television or the sight of the empty side of the bed. And though there was everyone's pity, Sara knew that it was time to move on and rebuild her life.

With a deep breath she ran her fingers through her hair, displacing the inky black curls wondering if anything but a first date that could signify the start.

Sara slipped her feet into the one of the few pairs of heels she owned wondering if all of this was too much effort for just coffee. But for some reason it felt like a lot more than that. With one last look in the mirror she decided that she couldn't change her mind now. The dating scene had never been a place she had been comfortable but for some reason she felt optimistic that this time things would be different.

The afternoon had settled in the clear sky as the heat seeped into the foundations of the buildings that made this city. Sara couldn't help but smile as she saw the brightly coloured flowers that were neatly organised outside of the florist. The smell of honeysuckle and lavender lingered in the air as spring filled the atmosphere. For the first time in a long time Sara realised she didn't feel suffocated by the city.

Her date was most likely to be late she thought as Sara cast her eyes down at her watch; it was 9 am on a Sunday. It felt like an odd time for a date but still she had agreed to it wondering exactly what he had in mind. She had followed the specific instructions she had been given the day before when he had coyly asked if she had wanted to join him for breakfast.

The smell of coffee was overwhelming as she stepped through the doors, the wind chimes ringing throughout the small cafe. As she surveyed the room Sara saw him sitting at a table by the window, a news paper taking up most of the space as he poured over the stories and headlines that had made themselves into ink.

"I'm sorry I'm late" She offered stepping towards him getting his attention, "Greg"

"No...No, I'm just early" It was the sound of his name that caught his attention. Greg looked up at her with his bright brown eyes and a smile pulling himself to his feet before helping her into her chair. He'd always been a gentleman, she noted as Greg folded his news paper back up pushing it to the side of the table. "I've already ordered, I hope you don't mind"

"No..." Sara shook her head, straightened her dress, her heels pressed firmly against the legs of the table, her hands crossed on the oak, small graduals of sugar lingering on her skin not that she minded. The sun light cast its light across her dark hair, bringing out notes of colours as she titled her head to see Greg better in the brightness.

"You look...beautiful" He beamed at her, doing his best to not stare. He mother had told him enough times as a child that it was rude but somehow when he was around Sara all of those telling offs disappeared into the back of his mind.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Sara realised that he was wearing the shirt had mentioned she liked on him the other week. He was a good looking man. He always had been. And despite all of the years she had known him Sara found herself finally noticing the small things about him.

"Here we go" He smiled as breakfast was placed between them. "Flat white, one sugar and a half" Greg indicated to the mug being pushed across the table at her. "Maple Syrup pancakes and an orange so you can feel healthy..."

"You know me too well" Sara shook her head taking in just how carefully he had chosen all the things that had been place in between them.

"Well...How about pretend we don't know each other that well, since it's our first date" Greg shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "So tell me Sara... What do you do for a living" Sara couldn't help at laugh at the way he was frowning in his attempts to be serious.

"Let's not pretend to be other people, just because this is a date, I don't think that's necessary" She stated taking a sip from her coffee up, resting her hand on Greg's. "I like you just the way you are..."

"Well that's good... I'm not sure I can say the same about you" Greg pressed his lips together knowing that it would irritate her. Sara slapped his arm playfully watching as his eyes lit up at the sight of her smiling.

"By the end of this date, you will love me Mr Sanders" She insisted pursing her lips watching him as he leant back in his seat. Greg gave a nod stopping the words he'd wanted to stay for the past thirteen years leaving his lips. "But for now I'm going to get myself a glass of water..."

As Greg watched Sara move across the cafe, her heels clicking against the hard wood floors he realised that perhaps he would never get this chance again. Finding a pen in his jacket pocket he scribbled the words that had been on his mind from the moment he had met Sara.

She slipped back into her seat, putting her glass of water down on the table, her eyes casting over the napkin Greg had pushed towards her. He waited in silence as she unfolded the dark red paper studying what he scrawled across it for a few moments. The words 'I love you' written his handwriting seemed to make the napkin weigh a ton.

"I'm sorry" Greg shook his head realising that it had been too soon and that it had been a mistake to put Sara on the spot like that. But she shook her head with a smile, leaning across the table, pressing her lips against his. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes, the crisp notes of his cologne seemed so familiar and as he kissed her back Sara realised that things were going to be okay.

One of these days she would be able to look Greg in the eye and tell him that she honestly loved him. This was only the beginning...

**The End **


End file.
